


Are you for or against Swan Queen?

by october_lady



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Discussion of SQ potential.</p><p>Set before episode 4x12 airs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you for or against Swan Queen?

„Lana? I’m making coffee, would you like some?“ Jen called from the kitchen and took out two cups.

“Yes, thank you.” Lana called back, not looking up from her book.

About five minutes later, the blonde joined the brunette on the couch, placing two cups of coffee on the table.

“Thanks,” Lana smiled and closed her book. Reading can wait, now it was time to spend some moments with her girlfriend.

“So, are you planning to tweet during tonight’s episode?” Jen smiled and took a sip of the hot liquid.

“Yeah, at least during the east coast airing. What about you?”

“I thought I would do both.”

“Really? I thought we might spend the evening together…” Lana frowned a little bit in disappointment.

“Oh, come on, no sad faces tonight! We still have about three hours,” Jen smirked at her and moved closer. She rested her head Lana’s shoulder and tangled their fingers.

“You want to cuddle? C’mere.” Lana put her legs across Jen’s lap and hugged her. The blonde sighed and kissed Lana in her hair. They stayed like that for couple minutes, just enjoying each other.

“Jen… you know that we both are probably gonna get many Swan Queen related questions, right?” Lana was the one who broke the silence, looking at the blonde concerned.

“I guess… so what?” She shifted uncomfortably.

“Nothing. Just… you should probably answer some of them, you know…”

“Hm…”

“But you don’t have to, if you don’t want to, I’m not pushing you.” Lana put the blonde curls out of her face and kissed her cheek.

They sit in silence for a moment again.

“Jen… I have a question…” Lana started carefully, knowing this topic is not Jen’s favourite.

“Yeah?”

“With everything that is happening now… on the show I mean, would you… would you be willing to actually go into the Swan Queen direction?” Lana was watching her closely, she didn’t want to miss even the smallest reaction.

“I- I don’t know, Lana. Why are we talking about this? It’s not like it’s gonna happen anyway.” Jen sat up and put Lana’s legs away from her.

“You can’t really know… come on, it’s just a theoretical question. Would you be for it or against?” They never really talked about this because Jen always dismissed this topic.

“I really don’t know. Probably against.” She knew Lana wouldn’t let it be. She also knew she wouldn’t like her answer. She reached for her coffee to hide her discomfort. She expected Lana to get upset.

But Lana stayed calm. She turned to face her and waited for her to put the cup down again.

“Why? Don’t you want to kiss me more?” She smirked, joking.

“I want to kiss you, not Regina.” She leaned forward and captured the brunette’s lips in a quick kiss.

“Fair enough. But anyway. I feel like… there’s a reason why you don’t want it…”

Jen played with her fingers for a couple of seconds.

“Can we please not talk about it?” Her voice was quiet, she didn’t want to look Lana in her eyes.

“What are you afraid of?” Lana shifted a bit closer and took the pale hand into hers.

“I’m not…”

“I know you. You can tell me. Please.” She just waited for the blonde to start talking.

“No. It’s silly.”

“Nothing you’re afraid of is silly. I promise.”

“Just… Swan Queen often brings questions about us… and if it would really happen… I don’t want… I can’t… I’m not ready for people to find out…” Her face was red, she felt silly.

Lana let go of her hand and hugged her. She was holding her and swinging her from side to side, placing kisses into the blonde hair.

“This is not silly. I understand that and I want to help you. No one is going to out you before you’re ready. I’m gonna protect you, I promise.” Lana pressed the blonde against her body and they just stayed like that. After a while, Jen relaxed and she felt relieved that she shared her fear with her girlfriend.

“How?” It was a whisper that escaped with a couple of tears.

“I don’t know yet but I’m gonna do my best. I won’t let the world hurt you.”

“So… you don’t mind?”

“Why should I mind? This is not easy and if you need more time, I can give it to you and I’m here to help you. Your fans don’t need to know anyway.”

“Thank you.” More tears of relieve were running down her face.

“No need to thank me. Come here,” Lana pulled them both down to lie on the couch and hugged Jen from behind, caressing her hand with her thumb.


End file.
